Blood Whore
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Stella is a very popular blood whore at a resort in Palm Springs, California. She's grown accustomed to her lifestyle & lives for 1 thing the high of the bite. She's perfectly fine with having intimate relations with male Moroi strangers; then a very handsome & sexy young Moroi walks in. He's unlike anyone she's met & may even live up to the term she calls Moroi: gods. Lemons ahead
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Vampire Academy**_ **or it's characters or storyline;** __ **it was written by the illustrious Richelle Mead. I love her characters (and her series), one of my favorites is Adrian Ivashkov, so I decided to write a fanfiction paring him with an OC I created who is a blood whore, thus this story will be from her perspective. This story is set post** _ **Vampire Academy**_ **and assuming that the events in the** _ **Bloodlines**_ **have not occurred (it's an alternative ending). I hope you all enjoy, and understand that I'm not saying that Adrian shouldn't have ended up with who he ended up with, but I was curious to see what would happen to a unique storyline based on the scandalous blood whores (thus there will be lemons!). Enjoy**

 **Blood Whore**

Stella's POV:

There I was again sitting on the curb craving that high I would feel after a fresh bite from pearly white fangs. They were gods in my eyes, even if they treated me like I was less than dirt. They were gods in my eyes even if they beat me, bruised me, abused me, and refused me the one thing I wanted more than anything else in the entire world . . . for those same gods to drink my blood.

" _Moroi_." I whispered to myself as I began to feel tears slide down my face, I touched my neck and I felt the bandage wrapped around it. I closed my bloodshot hazel eyes feeling my dark auburn hair become damp, my peached skin become moist and my chest feeling heavier every passing second. Then nothing.

"Stella, wake up." I felt ice water hit me as I sprung up.

"What?" I looked around, shielding myself as I felt my whole body shake, I could feel the ice water being soaked into my clothes and regretted the fact I never liked wearing bras. I felt my nipples harden as goose bumps rose atop my skin. I turned to see him staring at me, I looked down and realized I was wearing my thin white night shirt and no underwear.

"Nikolai, not now, please." I begged him as he swallowed hard and yanked my shirt from me, barely allowing me to become wet before entering me, I felt the world spin as his teeth sank into my skin as I moaned loudly. He completed his final thrust and I rode out my orgasm, I saw stars all around me as I felt myself smiling. When I was finally back to my normal self, I put my shirt back on and sat up.

"So, how many appointments do I have?" I looked over at Nikolai as he turned his chair around and put out his cigar.

"Twenty, but it's still early." His dark graying hair was greased back, his pale skin glowing under the light, and his lustful brown eyes looked at me curiously, he straightened out his expensive suit as he lit another cigar. He was the man in charge, the boss of this entire professional organization of blood whores in Palm Springs. He came across this resort about thirty years ago, hired a few masseuses and was surprised at how well it was doing, thus he expanded, adding in a spa with some male blood whores so that the female Moroi goddesses weren't left out. Of course he didn't just let any Moroi in, only those who could afford it, usually the very rich Moroi's along with some royals. Every blood whore here is a damphir, but unlike other damphirs who were brought up to be noble guardians, we were not taught to fight or to defend ourselves. We all ended up becoming ensnared by Nikolai's charm, his charisma and the money, oh the money. He'd spoil us rotten, make us believe we were treasures in this palace, until we got hooked; those sharp fangs piercing our virgin skin while he made our bodies feel amazing, we would live off that high, and had barely enough money to survive.

"Alright, let me shower and have some coffee." I sighed as I walked away, luckily my room wasn't too far from his; he liked to keep an eye on us and I was his favorite (lucky me).


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon Warning!**

"Come on in, go ahead and disrobe, I'll knock on the door and come in when you're ready." I said softly. I was wearing my hair back in a neat bun, my makeup was on the natural side but I always liked to make my eyes really pop with my use of different shades of brown eye shadow, dark mascara, and filled dark brown eyebrows. I was wearing a semi-tight white business style dress with buttons going down the center. Underneath was my real "uniform" some red lingerie, lace panties and a matching bra. I slipped off my black heels and knocked on the door.

"I'm ready." I heard a rough and ragged voice from the other side of the door. My client was in his late thirties and a heavy smoker. He had ash blond hair with blue eyes and the beautiful pale skin all Moroi shared; he was rather muscular but still on the thin side.

"Alright, here I come." I opened the door and unbuttoned my dress, placing it on the chair by the door, making sure to lock it. I put my shoes down, had the lights dimmed and the scented candles all lit, the music was soft and relaxing. I grabbed a jar of hot canola oil and strutted over to the table as I poured the oil over his smooth back, spreading it around and massaging it into his muscles. He made soft moans and a few grunts as I worked my way down to his hips, slipping the towel off as I work on his legs and buttocks.

"You carry a lot of stress here." I said seductively as I worked my hands betwixt his legs, touching his testicles every so slightly. He let out a lustful cry as I turned my attention to his arms and his neck, asking him to flip over.

"Would you prefer that I slip out of the room first?" I asked with a slight purr as he raised his head and looked at me.

"Stay, I'm not shy." He winked as I smiled seductively.

"Mmm I've noticed." I watched him flip over as I poured fresh hot oil and began massaging his pectorals, then his arms, working my way down to his wrists then his hands as I hit some pressure points along with some very sensual areas. As I massaged his hands I heard him purring as I smiled. I worked on his neck as my rather large breasts hung over his chest, rubbing against him ever so slightly.

"That's nice." He looked up into my eyes as I grinned.

"We're just getting started." I whispered in his ear as I licked the shell, I felt his teeth graze over my neck and I let a small moan escape me. I heard him chuckle as I pulled away and massaged his legs, slowly working my way towards his thighs, then having them spread out as I worked my way towards his manhood. He leaned his head back as he clawed the table when I began to massage his stiffening manhood, and as I handled his testicles I swear I heard a growl.

"We seem to be quite tender down here." I smiled coyly as I began rubbing the shaft up and down slowly increasing my speed as his hips began thrusting upward.

"My, my someone's rather impatient." I teased as I placed my lips atop the head and licked it, he shot up and began calling out my name as he grunted, I increased speed. Once he was on the bridge of climaxing he slammed my head down, pulling it up and thrusting his hips up violently, but I was skilled in deep throating, managing to get my breathing under control without gagging. I hummed softly, then loudly until he released. He fell back as I swallowed and took five deep breaths. I took my bra off and put his manhood betwixt my breasts along with hot canola oil as I rubbed them up and down, he only lasted two minutes. I cleaned myself off and took off my panties dropping them on the ground as I looked at him with a lustful gaze.

"Would you like to stay on the table, or go to a private room, or on the chair, or even if you like, we can get some blankets and be on the ground." I said in a seductive tone.

"Table." He patted the seat next to him and I nodded. I hopped up on the table and let my breasts bounce as I noticed he gave me that knowing look.

"Top or bottom?" I winked.

"I'd like to see you on top." He kissed my breast, sucking my nipple and making a popping noise as I adjusted myself. I slid him into me as I began bouncing, he talked dirty in my ear as I moaned, overdramatizing just a little, but turning him on all the more. Then it finally happened, the moment I was craving, _the bite_.  
"Ah!" I moaned as I leaned my head back as he continued to thrust into me, I felt my world spin as I smiled and sang his praises, hoping the moment would never end, then he pulled away from me as we climaxed.

"That was fantastic." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Same time next week?" I buttoned up the last button.

"Certainly." He nodded toward me, leaving my hearty tip on the table.

"I'll see you then." I smiled as he walked out and I began cleaning up. A knock coming from the door.

"Your next appointment is here."

"Thanks Tammy." I smiled as I quickly changed my bra panties and washed up as I walked towards the front desk.

"Mr. Ivashkov." I called out as I noticed a rather young Moroi stand. And he was _handsome_ , very sexy with his messy chestnut brown hair, emerald-green eyes, pale skin, he looked just over six feet and about twenty-two years old; definitely of Romanian descent. I knew he was a royal for sure, aside from his last name, his expensive clothes, designer jeans and a designer wrinkled white shirt all gave it away. His shoes looked more expensive than my entire wardrobe, he smelt of clove-scented cigarettes which I found rather amusing, but I smelt a mixture of expensive cologne and heavy liquor as well.

"Well, they weren't kidding, there are some very fine women in Palm Springs. And what might your name be my lovely damphir friend." I heard a slur in his voice, but he still made that sound sexy as hell.

"Stella. Feel free to call me by my full name, or Ella, Stell', La, whatever you like." I winked.

"You're quite funny." He chuckled deep in his chest, I wondered what it'd be like to be laying on his chest while he laughed.

"Follow me." I had him follow me to my private quarters. I began as I usually do, stripping down, adding hot canola oil, and massaging, but his body was that of a god. Perfect and lean, I was tempted to bit his buttocks but I wasn't sure if he liked it. As I worked my way near his manhood, I noticed he was semi hesitant.

"Are you comfortable? Would you prefer that I use a different method?" I looked at him with concern, I wanted my clients to be comfortable.

"No, no it's not that you're doing rather well. It's just, it's been rather complicated lately." He sighed as I noticed he had a heavy load.

"You're here to relax Mr. Ivashkov, please feel free to treat me any way you like. Just give me a command if you wish, S&M doesn't bother me at all." I looked at him seductively as I let a strap fall down my arm.

"Well then, if you're insistent about it." He pulled me in for a hot kiss, I moaned as I let my body mold into his, he helped me up the table as we used the small size to our advantage, he pulled off my bra as he began to cup my breasts and massage them, pinching my nipple as I inhaled sharply.

"Oh god." I kept moaning over and over again as he pumped his fingers in me, licking my neck and biting it lightly as I kept calling out his last name.

"Adrian." He huffed out.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Call me Adrian." He ordered, I nodded my head as he sat me atop him and I rubbed myself against him, but he wouldn't let himself slide into me.

"I don't want you to think I'm going to use you like those other men." He was breathing heavily but I knew he was serious.

"But, I want it." I pleaded with him as he smirked at me and slid into me, he was so gentle with me, but as I begged him to speed up he did, he came inside me and bit into me as I screamed out his name to the heavens. He gently laid me down as I looked at those twinkling stars all around me as I felt his lips on my brow.

"Earrings." He whispered.

"What?" I looked up at him, I still felt like I was high from the bite.

"You'd look lovely with some earrings on these beautiful ears, framing that pretty face of yours." He kissed me as I smiled.

"You think? My ears are pierced but I don't always like wearing earrings, I only have a few pairs." I said as I couldn't take my eyes off his perfect lips.

"I'll buy you some. I'd like to see you again, tomorrow, same time." He kissed me as I nodded.

"Have a good night, Stella." He finished dressing, placing one of the largest tips I've ever seen, and walked out. I've heard many Moroi say my name, but the way he said it was different, there was so much life behind it, it made me want something . . . it made me desire more than just a bite. Then I felt the craving again, but it was different this time, I wanted the bite from Adrian. Then there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Stella, you next appointment is here."

"Alright Tammy, let me just clean up." I stood, staggering, unable to walk right.

"Are you alright?" Tammy caught me.

"Fine, just a little dizzy. I just need some water and a quick sponge bath." I smiled as she helped me stand straight, dress and walked out. I washed up and prepared for my next client, wishing it was Adrian Ivashkov.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemon Warning!**

"Adrian." I smiled as he walked into the sauna.

"Hello Stella." He wrapped the towel around his waist as he sat next to me.

"It's nice in here, it helps open up the pores, and all the sweating helps with keeping a girl thin. It's very relaxing in here." I said as I leaned back, taking in a deep breath as my towel undid itself and fell around my waist, exposing everything.

"Hmm, most definitely one of the sexiest saunas I've ever been in." He leaned over and took a nipple in his mouth as he sucked it and bit down slightly. I moaned as I leaned into him, arching my back slightly; he began toying with my womanhood as I called out his name and he laid me down, entering me as he thrust gently.  
"Faster, please." I begged as he quickened the pace and I curled my toes. I moaned out his name as he whispered some inappropriate thoughts into my ear. He bit into my neck as I climaxed; he let me catch my breath until I nodded signaling him to go on, he lasted a bit longer until he released into me. He sat me up as he bit me again, I cried out in ecstasy as I tried to focus, but unable to do so. He carried me out and I pointed to the showers. He was grabbed a couple of robes, putting one on me before him self as a woman went inside the sauna to clean it.

"We, we need to shower." I tried to look at him, but I noticed there were three of him.

"And you need water." He handed me a water bottle as I drank from it, letting the cool water run down my neck. He drank half of his and turned the shower on.

"Shall we?" He gestured for me to try and stand, but he walked towards me, waiting to see if I needed help. I was able to stand and walked into the cool shower.

"Adrian." I moaned as my fingers were entangled in his chestnut brown hair. His face was betwixt my legs, his tongue swirling around inside me. He nipped at my clitoris as I yelped, he looked up to see if I was alright.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that, but I honestly like it a little rough. And I'm not apologizing if I ruin that pretty face of yours with my womanly juices." I smirked.

"It would be my honor if you ruin my face with your juices, all the more for me to drink." He sucked hard as my legs fell out from underneath me as he caught me and lifted me up, I was able to wrap my legs around his thin waist as he thrust harder than ever before as he kissed me. I called out his name as he thrust with all his might. We climaxed together as he bit my neck and I felt my heart leap.

"Don't leave." I pulled at his arm as he was dressing.

"Not a chance, but we should get ready for dinner." He smiled earnestly.

"What? Dinner?" I looked at him confused.

"Yes, I've booked you for the entire night, we're going to get some Chinese." He smiled as he walked towards me and touched my neck, closing his eyes as I felt a strange sensation on my skin. I walked towards the mirror and noticed all the bite marks were gone.

"You're different than any other Moroi I ever met." I hugged him as he hugged me back. It was rare to meet a spirit user, and even more rare when he (or she) would ever heal a blood whore.

"I can't have you wearing those earrings with a bandage around your pretty little neck." He kissed me again as I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

"What's wrong Stella?" He looked concerned as he cupped my face.

"No one's ever been this kind to me. Thank you." I placed my hand atop his as I leaned my head against his gentle touch.

"No, thank you. You've helped me with a lot lately. I've had a lot on my mind, but after coming to see you for the past few nights, I've felt my spirits lift. I haven't even been drinking or smoking as much, which is rather rare for me." He smiled such an angelic smile that I had to kiss him. He kissed me back as I sat him down and pressed my body against him. He placed a firm hand on my shoulder as he pulled away, making a soft popping noise.

"We have reservations, and you still need to get ready. We'll continue later, I promise." He looked at me rather firmly.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry." I pulled away as he reached out for my hand gently.

"Stella, I care a great deal for you, I'm not scolding you. I love what we have, but I'm afraid if we keep going, I won't be able to leave you, or this washroom." He chuckled as I laughed lightly and began dressing. We went our separate ways, he gave me his room number along with a spare key and I got dressed. He bought me a black cocktail dress made of silk and lace with gorgeous diamond earrings that dangled down by my thin face. I smiled as I put my hair up into a ponytail, it was wavy from my braid bun I had it in earlier. I finished my makeup, making use of a smoky eye look with a dark pink blush, thick mascara and dark red matte lips. I observed at myself in the mirror and thought I looked pretty good. The dress was a sweet-heart neckline tightly fitted to my curvy body and a slit in the back, it accented my large bust and wide hips. I wore a pair of black lace stiletto heels and put on some expensive perfume Adrian gave me. I walked over to his room and knocked on the door. Adrian opened up the door and kissed my hand after gawking at me for quite a while. He was wearing a crisp black suit with a nice green shirt that brought out his eyes, but he still wore his hair rather messy. The more I looked at his suit, I noticed it was a deep emerald green.

"You look stunning." He kissed me cheek as I blushed.

"Eddie, let's go." Adrian nodded as his guardian followed.

"Eddie, this gorgeous young lady is Stella. Stella, this is Eddie Castile." Adrian introduced us as we shook hands, he was rather handsome, but no one was as handsome as Adrian. Eddie was the silent type, but it made it all the easier to be with Adrian.


	4. Chapter 4

Saying we were "getting Chinese food" sounded like we were getting take out, but after the outfit Adrian bought me, I knew it was much more elegant than take out. He took me to the one restaurant that I've always wanted to go to but could never afford.

"This looks great Adrian; I've always wanted to come here." I said, feeling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. They seem to be quite popular." Adrian took the menus from the waitress and handed me one. I looked at her and noticed she was dressed in a gorgeous traditional Chinese dress made of fine silk. It was red with gold bamboo leaves and cherry blossoms sewn in an intricate pattern.

"Mmm, the orange chicken looks great." I practically drooled when I saw my favorite dish, until I looked at the price and my mouth dropped.

"None of that, I'm ordering it for you now whether you like it or not. Don't force yourself to eat all of it if you get full. After all, leftovers are the best from great places like this." He winked as I nodded my head and made my choice. Adrian picked an expensive wine and the night went on. We talked and laughed, I obviously got too tipsy and Adrian became more flirtatious (which I thought was impossible) with more wine. Once we finished, we went to his room and we took a hot bath, surprisingly, we didn't do anything. We went to bed and Adrian was in my dream, literally (apparently with spirit, he can do that). It was a nice dream, we were at a private nightclub and danced the night away, we most definitely did it there in a private room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemon Warning!**

As the sun came up, I turned and looked at his angelic face, he was gorgeous in the moonlight. I kissed him and hoped he would wake up. Nothing. I left him a note, saying I had appointments today and calked Nikolai.

"Good morning angel, how was last night?" He teased.

"Fine. Now what time do I have to be in today?" I got straight to the point as I brushed my hair out. Apparently Adrian had a bag sent over to his room with brand new hair products, brushes, makeup, clothes, lingerie, shoes, and a few Juicy purses.

"You don't." Nikolai said dryly.

"What?" I was thoroughly confused.

"You don't have to come in today." He said flatly.

"But I thought I would have a number of appointments." I was turning the bath on.

"Mr. Ivashkov took care of that. He's booked you for practically the whole year." Nikolai scoffed.

"You mean, I don't have to go to work, for practically for the rest of the year?" I was stunned. No one had ever booked me for so long a time. Not even a royal.

"You don't have to work for the rest of your life if you don't want to." I turned to see Adrian standing behind me, leaning against the door frame. I nearly dropped the phone in the tub.

"He's right." I heard Nikolai's voice on the phone.

"Oh really? And you'd let me quit?" I asked sharply. On the inside praying that he'd say yes.

"That all depends." Nikolai said with a grunt.

"On what? On me?" I asked him. Adrian walked over to me putting an arm around my waist, kissing my shoulder.

"No, on Mr. Ivashkov." Nikolai sounded disgusted.

"On Adrian?" Now I was really confused.

"May I?" Adrian took the phone from me gingerly as he kissed me.

"Nikolai, good to hear from you. Now how about we have that conversation we've been mentioning for some time now. (He put the phone down for a moment and whispered over to me) go ahead and take your bath, I'll be in just a moment." He winked as I nodded my head, I began to feel dizzy as I quickly brushed my teeth and slipped into the bath. I put my head under the water for a moment and began washing my hair. _Why would Adrian book me for the entire year? What did he do to Nikolai that made him say yes? And why on earth would I never have to work again? It's not like I love my work but it pays the bills._ I just kept thinking over and over again, imagining various scenarios in my mind as to why Nikolai would let his star blood whore go. I knew Adrian was a royal, and definitely rich, possibly even more so than the majority of my clients. I rinsed my hair out and began washing my body as I began to realize the water was too soapy. I emptied it out and began to refill it as I noticed Adrian slipped in behind me.

"Allow me." He picked up a silver pitcher and began to rinse me off in the hot water. He massaged my body as he rinsed it off and I sighed happily as I leaned back towards him, he kissed me and I desperately wanted to ask him what happened, but the look on his face said he just wanted to enjoy this. I couldn't take that away from him. And thus he began to touch me as I moaned, lifting a hand to cup his face as my hips began to rock towards his hand. He lifted me onto him as the water began to slosh around, I slowly forgot what had just happened prior to. It was nice, having the morning to myself with someone as wonderful as Adrian. I wanted everyday to be like this; just the two of us, with no worries or cares in the world. As I began to dry off Adrian was sitting on the bed watching me. His eyes looked as if he wanted more, but his positioning told me he was trying to be serious, thus I put on one of his expensive black designer shirts and sat next to him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I reached out for his hands as he looked at me and smiled, but something in his eyes looked concerned.

"Why did you become a blood whore?" I didn't expect him to ask that. My hands recoiled as a pained look was clearly on my face, or else he wouldn't have looked at me with such guilt. I knew one day when I truly cared for someone that they would ask me this question, I just wasn't quite ready for it yet. I honestly didn't even know if I had the answer.

"I suppose you could say I was influenced by those I grew up around." I shrugged, trying to put my thoughts together.

"Your family?" He searched my eyes; it was so painful to look at those beautiful emerald-green eyes.

"I wouldn't say they were my family." I said, feeling my throat dry up. Adrian looked as though he regretted asking me _that_ question, but I was the one who asked him what he was thinking about. _Damn._

"Huh, I grew up in Alaska, there's not much to do there, especially during winter. But the girls I grew up around always had somewhere to be. They looked like beautiful Eskimos going out to a party and I always asked them where they were going, but no one ever told me. They said I was too young to understand, so I went to an older woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I guess you could call her my grandmother, but she never treated me as her granddaughter; I was just another mouth to feed. She told me they were going to see Moroi, I'd heard of them but never really saw any. She said they were like beautiful angels, with pale skin, beautiful faces, illustrious hair, and eyes that were so perfect they didn't even look real. But she said what really made them wonderful were their teeth, so sharp that they could easily penetrate the skin, sending their victim to the heavens with one bite. She sighed, as if she were remembering her first bite; I was only curious to feel one for myself. I wasn't really allowed outside much, and my clothes didn't fit me quite well, and by the time I got my hand-me-downs, they were tattered, ripped, and ugly. I was ashamed to go outside, but I was the youngest of fifteen. One day a beautiful man walked into our home, greeting who I guess you could call our mother, the second eldest. She was about thirty I guess, and the man looked a bit older than her, he kissed her and they seemed quite happy. He turned to look at me and was holding out his hand; he spoke in a strange language. And I backed away, bumping into grandmother who pushed me forward into the man's arms. He laughed as I blushed, seeing his brilliant smile and beautiful teeth. Our mother said he was going to take care of me and that he was going to teach me to speak Romanian, Latin, French, Japanese, Spanish, all kinds of languages. I was so excited; it was like I was going to school. I jumped up and down, squealing with joy. He took me away and bought me a new wardrobe and spoke in English rather well, but with a thick Romanian accent. He treated me well, taught me a great deal and was very enduring." I took a moment to recall such an old memory.

"He was my first bite." I exhaled as I looked over at Adrian. He seemed to be captivated by my story but didn't seem all too happy when I told him that.

"How was it?" He asked rather curiously.

"It was as if I was flying up, up into the clouds; maybe even to heaven. He'd give me bites, first every month, then every two weeks, then every week, then every other day until he stopped. I became addicted, I felt myself go nearly mad whenever he didn't bite me. I did practically anything for it; making sure the house was spotless, washing and cleaning his car, shining his shoes, doing the laundry, cooking, doing well with my weekly assignments but he never bit me. Then one day he asked me to kiss him, I was nearly fifteen at the time and wasn't too sure how to kiss a man that was more than twice my age; or any man at that. But he told me that if I gave him a good kiss he'd take me to heaven. Thus I kissed him, a small peck, he shook his head in disapproval and told me to put more effort in. Thus the second time I sat atop his lap, wrapped my arms around his strong neck and really kissed him, moving my lips slightly so we fit together better. He kissed me back, and then he started to kiss my face, my neck, I felt his tongue lick my throat as he bit me. I was rather happy, to say the least and then he said he wanted to practice more things with me. And that was the night I got my first kiss and lost my virginity. He bit me the moment after he entered me and right before I climaxed. Huh, it was a magical night; life seemed to be wonderful after that point, until he took me to meet Nikolai." I shivered at the thought.

"I never wanted to leave him, but he was insistent that if I wanted to be rich and famous like my sisters that I had to live with Nikolai from then on. When I first met Nikolai I thought he was rather handsome, he was at least fifteen years older than me, but he had that charm about him. He flattered me by kissing my hand and told me I was very beautiful. I almost told him that I was thinking the same thing, but I didn't. For the first few weeks, I didn't say a word, I hardly ate, and I stayed in my room. Nikolai offered me chocolates, expensive jewels, he wanted to take me out to dinner and to buy me a new wardrobe but I refused. Then one day Nikolai came in, saying we were moving to California, apparently he had a resort there that was just renovated and he needed to be there for business purposes. I was pretty excited, I heard California weather was beautiful and on the drive over I talked to him, about random things but we seemed to get along. We went to dinner before going to the resort and when we drove up, I was awe struck. It was so beautiful and expensive looking, there were beautiful Moroi men everywhere. I called them gods, I still do honestly, and I wanted to meet all of them. He promised me that I would, and over time I found that kissing strange men wasn't so terrible, neither was sleeping with them; not when I was getting the benefit of the high. But Nikolai spoiled me so much, buying me such expensive gifts and taking me so many different places. He even took me to Europe one summer, it was so gorgeous there, but I missed the Morois back home. Italy and France were probably my favorite places we went; Spain was lovely too but I was homesick. When we came back home, I had so many appointments, so many Moroi men, so many bites, so much sex. It was pretty fantastic, but Nikolai would get a little jealous, thus I'd spend my nights with him, until he moved onto his next project when I was kicked to the curb. I guess I was about twenty, that was a little over a year ago, but I don't even really know how old I am. We would celebrate every year, but we had a nice dinner, some cake from the bakery, the girls went out to get drunk with Moroi men and grandma and I would go out to town and she'd buy me one gift. That was my favorite time of year, we would often call it our Christmas, since we spent Christmas day with a different family every year. But Nikolai knew how to give gifts, I often envied his new little princess, until they weren't able to feel as much and all they wanted was the bite, at any cost. I felt sorry for them, until I too fell into the same trap. But that's Nikolai, he's quite a character, always slipping into his little routine." I said as I looked over at Adrian, he was laying on the bed watching me.

"His routine?" He asked as I laid across from him and turned over on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"He goes through the same routine with all of us, treats us like we're priceless to him. Then when we do it, he bites us and we feel that addicting high we can't say no to. So he pays us practically dirt, and we get addicted to Moroi sucking our blood, and the sex with it isn't so bad either. Until you stop taking so many hits and realize it's all a trap, but you can't get out and you realize you don't want to be a-a blood whore anymore, but then the next Moroi comes in and gives you a bite and you're sunk." I reached my hand out towards the ceiling toward the light, tears streaming down my face. Then I saw Adrian's face.

"I'm sorry I asked you such a personal question, I know we don't know each other very well but I was curious and Nikolai had quite a bit to say about you." Adrian wiped the tears out off my face as he kissed me.

"Nikolai thinks he owns all of us, me especially. He said I'll always be his favorite, but as long as he gets rich off of one of us and gets to have sex with those who willing to be bitten. He could care less if he got new blood whore and a fat paycheck in his pocket." I scoffed as Adrian laughed; I sat up and looked at him curiously.

"You're absolutely right, which is why I offered him a large sum of money and several numbers to willing damphir girls. Which is why you won't have to work here anymore." He kissed me, but I was so socked that I tensed up. He hugged me tightly as I began crying tears of joy; I sunk into his arms crying my eyes out as he chuckled, petting my head and kissing me over and over again. I felt so happy to be alive, to be free; to be with Adrian. He would be my savior, forever, I would be his slave and do whatever he asked of me. When I finally stopped crying, I asked him about his past and I cried again, a few tears streamed down his face as it was my turn to hold him and pet his head as he gazed up at me. We made love that night; mad passionate love as we decided to leave in the morning for Pennsylvania, apparently it was time to meet his parents. We managed to get enough information to make me up an ID and renew my passport. I collected the rest of my year's paycheck (since Adrian already paid for it) and we packed our things, sleeping for some of the night, but mostly having sex, he only bit me when I wanted, and I definitely wanted it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemon Warning!**

"You're nothing but a blood whore!" Daniella Ivashkov screamed at me, but I didn't flinch.

"Yes, I am a blood whore. But what do you expect, that's how I was raised. My mother was a blood whore, and her mother was. Just as you have royal blood, I have blood whore's blood in my veins. But you can't tell me you're not associated with us. I've met your _little friend_ and he's quite handsome. I taught him quite a lot, does it bother you that I was his first?" I knew I hit a nerve as she rushed towards me.

"Mother!" Adrian walked into the room as I simply took a few steps back and walked over to Adrian.

"Adrian, how could you, how could you let this blood whore bewitch you? I demand that you withdraw your proposal and look for another fiancé, she could be a human or a Strigoi and I would accept that." Daniella begged, but Adrian wouldn't hear it, they argued for quite some time and I noticed Nathan Ivashkov walked in, I smiled as I noticed the way he looked at me, realizing he'd recognize a blood whore on site. We were confident with our bodies, the way we carried ourselves and how we drew Morois in.

"Good evening Mr. Ivashkov, you've come at the perfect time. We were just having a little tea party." I teased as Adrian turned to look as his father with a startled look.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian snapped.

"I wanted to meet your fiancé." Nathan walked up to me as he kissed my hand.

"Hello Nathan." I smiled as he looked at me knowingly.

"Hello Stella, I see you're doing well." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Nathan, you know her?" Daniella was disgusted.

"Yes, when I found out about your little blood whore, I thought I'd go out and find one of my own, I met Stella. Don't worry Adrian, I never had any _intimate relations_ with her, but her friends, they're quite a crowd." He smiled, remembering his time with my ex-coworkers.

"Nathan!" Daniella walked over to him as she stomped her foot like a spoiled child. It was funny and I couldn't help but laugh, since I'd heard that she was always so well composed.

"Let's go, I'll show you my old room." Adrian took my hand as we ran upstairs and I smiled, looking around picturing it the way it was when he lived here.

"Hmm, I can imagine you doing such naughty things on your bed, on your computer at your desk." I teased as I pulled his tie, bringing him into me as we kissed.

"Yes, and when I was in high school, I would've done anything to be with such a sexy temptress as yourself." His hand slid down my hip, lifting up my skirt.

"Oh, I'm sure." I kissed him again, letting my tongue slide over his lips, then over his teeth.

"I need to sit down." He growled slightly as I pushed him down on the chair next to his mother's desk.

"Mmm, now you be sure not to make too much noise." I winked as I unzipped his pants.

"I can't promise anything." He hissed as I pulled out his stiff manhood was I rubbed him and put him into my mouth as I bobbed my head. He grunted and hissed as he climaxed and came inside and I pulled up my skirt and took off my panties, sliding him into me as he growled and grabbed my buttocks and I bit into his bare shoulder, trying not to scream as he thrust harder and harder.

"Adrian, so good." I moaned as he smiled at me.

"You have no idea." He bit me as I had to cover my mouth.

"Cocky son of a bi-" I couldn't finish my sentence. He pulled his lips away from my throat, kissing me as he sucked on my tongue. I couldn't take it anymore, we rode out our orgasm as I was finally able to sit upright and I slid off of him. He healed me and kissed my forehead.

"Mm, I can't wait till we get home." I leaned against him as he smiled. We walked down the stairs and noticed Nathan and Daniella were finishing up their conversation. Adrian and I were the only ones sitting down as we watched the show, I was tempted to ask for popcorn.

"Fine, fine. If you're alright with this and he's alright with this, I don't have a choice." Daniella crossed her arms as Nathan confirmed that Adrian and I would marry. I told them that they couldn't expect any grand kids for a while, being that I didn't want to worry about being a mom soon, I wasn't ready for it, and I liked having sex with Adrian too much to be concerned with making little Ivashkovs.

"That's quite alright. We wouldn't necessarily want that to happen anytime soon." Daniella scoffed as Adrian and I said our goodbyes and Eddie drove us to our hotel just outside of the Royal Court.

"Hmm, I'm exhausted." I leaned against Adrian's chest as he chuckled.

"Me too." He kissed my head as I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed of our life, living in a perfect cottage with two children, two damphirs who would grow up to be guardians. Adrian aged gracefully and I suppose I did, but we still had a rather good time together, especially at night. It was nice, something I never knew I wanted. I suddenly felt a jolt, I opened up my eyes and looked up at Adrian who looked rather guilty.

"Sorry, I had an itch." He kissed my forehead as I noticed we stopped.

"Home sweet home." I smiled as Adrian helped me up, carrying me to our bed as we undressed. I slipped on a small night dress and crawled into bed after I washed up. Adrian slid in, he usually didn't like to wear too much, but tonight he decided to wear boxers. I always loved our dreams together, he and I shared that same dirty mind.  
"Hello sexy." I strutted over to him, realizing I was wearing lingerie with leather and chains, my hair was down, curled and teased, I was wearing some makeup but nothing over-drastic. Adrian was wearing an unbuttoned shirt with a pair of tight leather pants.

"Hello indeed. Though I think you're much sexier than I am." He growled as we walked over to the red bed. He grabbed something from under the bed and placed it on the night stand as he pushed me back and kissed me, tongue and all. I moaned as he massaged my breasts and I thrust my hips towards his. But he merely smiled, telling me to be patient. I pouted as he chuckled, taking off his pants as he unzipped my top, but it was so tight that the bustier stuck to my breasts. I almost laughed, hoping he'd feel that bittersweet feeling of defeat, until I realized he was smiling in conquest, he wanted it to do that. He placed his large manhood betwixt my breasts as he thrusts and I opened my mouth, licking him as he grunted and cursed under his breath. He didn't last long, but I wanted more, so much more.

"Adrian." I begged as he nodded and blinked, my clothes gone, all but the garter belt and leg garters.

"Much better." He smiled suggestively as I cupped his face, bringing it close to mine as I kissed him.

"Naughty boy." I teased as Adrian snapped his jaws as me as I kissed him hard, he leaned into me, his fingers grazing my skin as I shivered, wrapping a leg around his hip, tugging him down, until his manhood grazed my womanhood and he grunted.

"Not yet." He nipped my ear as I pouted. He pulled out a small hand whip and a small vibrator. I raised an eyebrow as he smiled at me suggestively.

"You always said you were open to S&M." I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out the vibrator and grazed it over my body as I moaned loudly, then he flipped me over and had me on my hands and knees as he pressed the vibrator against my clit as I shrieked, he grabbed the whip and spanked me, I cried out in ecstasy as he bit my buttocks as I came hard. I fell onto the bed as he spread my legs out and entered me, pulling my close to him as he held me legs up in the air, running the whip over me as I moaned louder and louder with each thrust. He grunted and growled like a beast as he began spanking me, I tightened my inner walls as he cursed.

"Adrian, I-I won't last much longer." I panted out as he nodded and began to increase his speed as my voice grew louder and louder until there were stars everywhere; Adrian's teeth in my neck as he came hard. I suddenly woke up, feeling rather wet down below. I turned to see Adrian facing me.

"Did you have a nice dream?" He teased as I smiled at him, I felt him and I chuckled slightly. His hand reached out for me as I gasped when his fingers touched my soaking wet womanhood.

"Mm, did we have a naughty dream?" He brought his lips to my ear as his fingers slipped inside.

"How about we have a little fun?" He kissed my neck as I nodded my head.

"Fuck, Adrian, can't, I can't." I felt my legs shaking as our hips rocked, the bed shaking as my breasts stopped bouncing, Adrian had my nipples in his mouth as he chewed on them, sucking then repeatedly. My entire world was spinning as I grasped onto the sheets, feeling that high from Adrian whenever we were together, but tonight he was an animal. I was usually the wild one in bed, but he sure as hell loved to surprise me.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." He let my breasts go as he began kissing my neck, biting into it as we came together. He collapsed on top of me, luckily he wasn't too heavy.

"Oh my god." I panted as Adrian rolled over and pulled me into him, since my body felt like a ton of bricks.

"How was that?" He huffed out, clearly out of breath.

"The best, as usual but wow." I ran my fingers through his chestnut brown hair as he smiled that damn cocky smile of his.

"I try." He said confidently.

"Mmm, it was the best sex I've ever had." I kissed him as I whispered how much I loved the fact that he let his carnal side completely take over.

"Next time we'll have to have you wear that sexy little number you wore in that dream." He nipped at my neck as I giggled.

"Only if you wear those sexy leather pants." I kissed him as he laughed.

"I'll be sure to have plenty of fun toys with me." He sat up and I looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" I was watching him closely, he was apparently reaching for something, a very small part of me was hoping it wasn't a vibrator; yet a larger part of me wished it was.

"I was thinking we need a place of our own, I know Palm Springs and Pennsylvania are out of the picture, but what if we found a permanent place to live. We could travel from time to time, but I think we should stop living in hotel rooms, I mean after all some of these people really do need sleep." He laughed as I smiled at him.

"Well, I don't know, I've never really lived anywhere else aside from hotel rooms, but I'm game for anything." I shrugged.

"What about Massachusetts, I heard Martha's Vineyard has very promising property out there." He showed me a small map as I took a look.

"Hmm, sure, I've never been there." I was rather excited.

"Oh and one more thing." He pulled out a small black velvet box with a white-gold band to go with the enormous diamond (princess cut).

"Oh my god Adrian, you didn't have to get me-"

"I know I know, but I couldn't help it. I saw it and thought of you. And after all, no fiancé of mine is going without a ring. And if you're worried about someone stealing it, Eddie and I will be able to fight anyone off." He winked as I felt tears stream down my face.

"You're too good for me." I felt my heart grow heavy as Adrian embraced me.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." He kissed my cheek as he wiped the tears away.

"What?" I pulled away feeling rather confused.

"You've made me feel so alive, I haven't been this healthy in years, and I haven't been drinking or smoking as much, spirit's effects haven't even been bothering me the way they used to. It's like you cured me." He cupped my face as I leaned into his hand.

"And you cured me. I'm not as addicted to the bite anymore, I can actually think straight and function. And you're the only one I want to be with. My past will never change, but because of you my future will change. I don't know where I'd be if I never met you." I kissed his hand lovingly.

"And I don't think I'd be here if I never would've met you." He pulled me in for a kiss as his free hand reached for my breast, pinching the nipple as I smacked his shoulder.

"We were having a moment." I teased.

"Well we're still having a moment, but it's much sexier as opposed to sappy." He kissed me as we rolled around in the sheets, until there was a knock at the door, Adrian handed me one of his shirts as he put some boxers and pants on to answer the door. It was Eddie.

"Alright, we'll be out soon." Adrian walked over to me, kissing my forehead.

"It's time to go, plane's here." He said lovingly as I nodded my head and dressed comfortably.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemon Warning!**

I was fast asleep when Adrian woke me up, I looked out the window to see a small island with sandy beaches and breathtaking views.  
"It's lovely." I leaned my head against Adrian's shoulder as he pointed towards a lighthouse.

"I bet you can't say you've done it in a lighthouse." He teased as I elbowed him.

"I want a house, right by the beach, so everyday I can go walking by the shore." I sighed as I felt his lips on my ear.

"Whatever your heart desires."

"You." I whispered back as he gave me that look, the look that said I was the only girl in the world. We necked for quite awhile until the car arrived and we looked around. The real estate agent took us to several different houses (all worth well over a million dollars, even if I didn't know the price, I knew it by the looks). My favorite was a large two story with a sunroom facing the ocean. It was recently renovated but had that beach villa charm. There wasn't too much sun streaming in, but it was lovely, the master bedroom was huge, with two walk-in closets with a large en suite.

"We'll take it." I turned to see Adrian shaking the man's hand as I was stunned. Adrian signed the papers and we went shopping for furniture. Eddie helped us move in, we had dinner (seafood) and Eddie went to bed (after putting up a ward around the house). I wanted to go in the water but both Eddie and Adrian insisted that I waited until tomorrow and I gave in, resulting in taking a hot bubble bath.

"Mmm." I sank into the water as I felt Adrian behind me move slightly so he could look at me.

"Happy?" He smiled as I nodded my head.

"Extremely. And you?" I looked up at him.

"Incandescently." His lips were on mine as I smiled.

"What?" He half laughed, half asked me.

"You always know just what to say, it'd be nice if I could catch you off guard. Really hear you stumble, or stutter. But I wonder what it would take to make the great Adrian Ivashkov do such a thing." I turned as my hand reached for his manhood as he growled.

"You'll just have to find out my little temptress." He pecked my lips as I smiled devilishly.

"Oh I intend to." I sucked at his neck as he gasped, my hand increasing speed as his hips began to thrust upwards, I used my hips to thrust my womanhood against his stiffening cock. He grunted and growled as I nipped at his neck, sucking slightly. If we were going out tomorrow, he'd have to wear a scarf, being that he'll have numerous hickies on his neck. I brought my lips up to his ear as I whispered quite a few suggestive ideas to him, earning a growl along with an attempt to enter me, a failed one at that.

"Au, au ah, you need to be patient little Ivashkov." I teased as he gave me a look of pure lust and impatience. My breasts rubbed against his hard chest as his hands reached out for them, toying with them as I moaned slightly, trying to gain dominance as I straddled him. I put my womanhood atop his throbbing member, rubbing down as his hips thrust upward, my chest in his face as he bit my breast; I cried out feeling that wonderful high and he was in; and that was the end of that.

"Adrian." I called out his name over and over again as he sucked harder and harder, thrusting faster every second.

"S-S-Stella." He stuttered, I was shocked. As I moaned I noticed he was frazzled, unable to speak properly as I noticed the way I was moving my hips was different than usual. Rather than vertically, I was moving them horizontally, then in a circle as my inner walls tightened. I smiled in victory as I pulled up and slammed back down, earning a loud grunt and some teeth grinding after my nipple slipped out of his mouth. I repeated the motion until he grabbed my hips, lifted me off him and came from behind me, my breasts were up against the glass shower wall as he thrust into me so fast that I was sure I wasn't even speaking English. Adrian was speaking gibberish as I spread my legs open, earning myself a bite on the neck and shoulder as I called out his name in every language I'd learned until he came after me. We slipped back into the tub, panting as our bodies were covered in sweat.

"I lied, this was the best sex I've ever had." I panted out as I turned to see Adrian nod.

"In a tub?" He asked.

"Anywhere." I leaned against him as we finally caught our breath. I emptied out the water as we somehow managed to learn to walk. We slept in the nude and were awakened by a loud knocking at the door.

"What?" Adrian muffled into the pillow as Eddie called from the other side. I nodded my head indicating that I was decent enough, Adrian still threw one of his shirts my way as I put it on. My hair was a mess, stuck to my face and tangled atop my head in a messy bun. I grabbed my brush as I began brushing it out.

"You want breakfast?" Adrian looked at me and I nodded my head. We ate together at the small table downstairs, I made coffee and we all went down to the beach. It was such a lovely day, the sun was barely out, with it being so cloudy, even Eddie dipped his feet in the water, until he felt how cold it was. I walked around in my new red bikini as Adrian wore his pair of emerald green trunks I encouraged him to buy, matching those lovely orbs of his. I stretched my arms out, not letting go of his hand as he held up my left hand to his face, kissing it and looking at my ring. We smiled at each other, knowing the next thing to plan was the wedding, but I didn't want it to be a big wedding, I didn't have many friends, and I knew that his parents didn't really want to come. So courthouse it was. I did however agree to letting Adrian buy me some white lingerie. Our wedding night was spectacular, Adrian was able to use his whip and vibrator, and I used my new technique on him. The days were long and wonderful, and our nights filled with passion. I honestly felt normal, I didn't feel like a blood whore anymore, and I most certainly didn't feel pregnant, I just felt happy. Adrian stopped drinking and smoking and I made sure to live a healthy lifestyle for not only myself, but for our daughter. I knew her father would spoil her and love her like no other man will. I knew I couldn't teach her much about fighting, but I was going to tell her that a guardian lifestyle was best, I knew Moroi men would come and try to lure her in but I would never allow her to become anything less than she deserved. I would never force her to do anything, but I also wouldn't allow her to do nothing. She would live a full happy life, and she would make something of herself. But no matter what, she would be extremely and incandescently happy, just as her parents are.

Fin


End file.
